I Won't Say I'm In Love
by LadyAniviel
Summary: Hermione HATES Valentines Day. Just another day to remind her of the awful relationships she's had. Despite the growing feeling she has towards a certain raven haired boy, she refuses to admit she's falling for him. Or will she? Songfic to I Won't Say fro


A/N: My second attempt at a HHr one-shot. 6th year, Song-fic to "I Won't Say" from the Disney movie Hercules. (My other Labyrinth story has this song in one of the chapters...but I couldn't resist using it for a HHr oneshot).

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. :pouts:

Summary: Hermione HATES Valentines Day. Just another day to remind her of the awful relationships she's had. Despite the growing feeling she has towards a certain raven haired boy, she refuses to admit she's falling for him. Or will she? Song-fic to "I Won't Say" from Hercules, HHr

* * *

Hermione Granger was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast, poking roughly at her pancakes with her fork, trying with all of her might to block out the noise and chatter from around her, though the attampt was futile. She looked around at the Great Hall, decorated in various pink and red decorations, everyone so lively and cheery, several female groups all around the four tables were giggling madly at eachother, eagerly awaiting for the Owl post to arrive. Hermione could puke. Today was Valentine's Day.

Soon enough, several owls flew into the Great Hall, some carrying flowers and roses, some with boxes of sweets, and some with cards. She looked back at her plate, uninterested, because she's never gotten a valentine before, and didn't expect one now. When her fork came in contact with a red envelope, she looked rather suspicious. She KNEW it was a trick. She looked up at Harry, who was sitting across from her. _Damn, his eyes are gorgeous..._

He looked at the letter, "Go on, Hermione, open it.." He smiled slightly. Maybe she'd finally get a valentine after all, she really deserved it.

Hermione was still skeptical. She examined every inch of the letter, and then sighed angrily, throwing it on the floor. Harry looked at her, worried, "What's the matter with it?"

Hermione smirked, looking down, "It was a Howler." Finishing the last of her food in a matter of seconds, she stood up and picked up her bookbag, leaving the Great Hall and heading for the library, knowing nobody would EVER be in the library on Valentine's Day. Luna and Ginny exchanged worried glances at eachother. Harry stood up, about to follow her, when Ginny and Luna walked over to him.

"We'll go check on her for you", said Luna, Ginny nodding in agreement. Harry nodded after a few seconds, then sat back down, sulking. Luna and Ginny nearly dashed out of the Great Hall to catch up with Hermione. Ron looked at his best friend, mouth full of Chocolate Frogs given to him by his valentine, Luna, "Oh, cheer up, Harry, she'll come 'round. It's not that big a deal, it's only Valentine's Day. She'll be back to her cheerful, studying, bookworm, know-it-all self tomorrow."

He looked longingly at the doors in which his lovely Hermione had stormed out. _Hey, since when is she "my lovely" Hermione? Since you love her. Oh, right. _"I sure hope so..."

Sighing in happiness when she finally reached her sanctuary, Hermione sat on a nearby table, attempting to read something. One book, and two sentences later, she slammed her head on the table in front of her, _"WHY ME!" _her mind repeated over and over. She knew it was her fault she was alone every Valentine's Day. Every relationship she'd been in had been a disaster. She'd tried dating Seamus, but he was a prat who only wanted her in bed. She tried owling back and forth with Viktor Krum, but she hated the long distance, she knew Ron had a crush on her, so she dated him a few times. Quite frankly, he was the most loyal friend anyone could ask for, but a terrible boyfriend. He had no idea how to treat girls. Looking around, making sure she was alone, she sang softly.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement_

_I guess I've already won that_

_No man is worth the aggrivation_

_That's ancient history, been there, done that_

Hermione began scribbling absent mindedly on a piece of parchment, little did she know, Luna and Ginny had walked into the library when she started singing, but she was too wrapped up in herself to notice. They sang in reply.

_L: Who d'you think you're kidding?_

_G:He's the earth and heaven to you! _Both Luna and Ginny knew how Hermione felt about Harry. They weren't stupid. Or blind, for that matter.

_L: Try to keep it hidden_

_G: Honey we can see right through you _"Oh no!" Hermione said when she heard them singing, but figured now was the perfect time to put those two in their place...

_L: Girl you can't conceal it_

_L & G:We know how you feel and who you're thiiiiiiinking of! _Hermione stopped to look at her scribbles, shocked to notice she had written her's and Harry's name in a heart with an arrow through it. She scribbled over it roughly.

_H: No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no._

_L: You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh oh!  
_

_H: It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love..._

Luna and Ginny exchanged glances once more, but this time it was more of an annoyed glance. Is she really that thick?

_H: I thought my heart had learned it's lesson_

_It feels so good when you start out_

_My head is screaming get a grip, girl!_

_Unless your dying to cry your heart out!_

Hermione thought of all the times she had been broken hearted with her past boyfriends, and all the times Harry was the one she cried to. She slammed her head on the table and rubbed her temples.

_G: You keep on denying_

_L: Who you are and how you're feeling_

_G: Baby, we're not buying_

_L: Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling! _Hermione smiled to herself as she remembered last Christmas when Harry gave her a kiss under the cheek under the mistletoe. But it was just as friends...she sighed inwardly.

_G: Face it like a grown-up!_

_L: When're you gonna own up that you got_

_G: Got!_

_L & G: Got it bad!  
_

Hermione pulled out her photo album from her bookbag, full of pictures of her, Ron and Harry. Several pictures of the three of them, laughing, having a good time. They had such a good friendship, she didn't want to ruin it because of something silly like this...

_H: No chance! No way! I won't say it, no, no!_

Luna stopped at the page, exactly the moment where Harry kissed her cheek, Hermione had a huge grin on her face.

_L: Give up!_

_G: But give in_

_L: Check the grin, you're in love!_

Hermione roughly closed the album and glared at them.

_H: This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love..._

_L: You're doing flips_

_G: Read our lips:_

_G & L: YOU'RE IN LOVE!_

Hermione was desperate. She knew they were right, but she wouldn't admit it to them on her death bed.

_H: You're way off base, I won't say it!_

_L & G: She won't say it, no! _They were mocking her!

_H: Get off my case, I won't say it!_

Just then, Harry walked in, looking for Hermione, a worried look on his face. Ginny and Luna whispered the last part.

_L & G: Girl don't be proud, it's okay, you're in love_

Hermione wrote quickly on a piece of parchment and folded it and handed it to Luna. Luna winked at Hermione and pulled Ginny along with her out of the library, leaving the two alone. Harry walked up to Hermione, holding something behind his back. She smiled at him.

"What's that you got, Harry?"

He pulled out a single white rose, thornless, and handed it to her. He knew white roses were her favorite kind. She smiled thoughtfully at him. "Oh, Harry...you didn't have to...", she lifted it to her nose, inhaling the sweet aroma. "Thank you..."

Harry shifted back and forth on his heels, trying to figure out what to do next. He was never an expert with girls.

"Do you want to take a walk, Hermione?", Harry asked, extending his hand.

Hermione smiled broadly, "I'd love to", and she put her hand in his. His hand was warm, and her small hand fit perfectly in his. They walked hand in hand out of the common room and outside on the school grounds. They didn't talk, simply enjoyed each others company.They stopped after a while, sitting underneath a tree, looking up at the sky. The sun was just about to set.

Harry leaned against the tree, smiling to himself. He loved the sunset, it was so beautiful. Hermione scooted in between his legs, sitting so her back rested on his chest, leaning her head on his shoulder. Harry was shocked by her actions, but quickly got over it and wrapped his arms around her. The sky turned from pink, to purple, to orange, to a dark blue as the sun slowly dissapeared from their gaze.

Harry heard Hermione sigh, "What's wrong, 'Mione?"

She smiled sadly up at him, "It ended too soon..."

Harry looked down at her and smiled slightly, "We should head back..."

She nodded, "All right.." Harry helped her up and they walked back, hand in hand.

When Ginny and Luna left the library, they started back to the Great Hall to open more valentines. Ginny looked at the folded piece of parchment in Luna's hands, "What's that?"

"It's from Hermione...", she unrolled it, and both read it together, smiling to themselves afterwards.

_At least out loud..._

_...I won't say I'm in love.._

Hermione acted funny all the way back to the common room, and avoided his gaze, rarely speaking. They approached the portrait of the Fat Lady and said the password, granting entrance. Hermione sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, looking deeply into the flames, as if in thought. Harry walked over to the couch and looked at her, "Hermione, what's the matter?"

She still was holding the rose he had given her, she twirled it around her fingers. _Come on, Hermione just _tell _him. You'll go mental if you don't..._

She looked Harry directly in the eyes, "I've just wanted to tell you something...actually, I've been wanting to tell you since year three..."

She bit her lip and lost herself in his green eyes, "I love you, Harry."

Harry couldn't help it, he started laughing, even after looking into her tear-brimmed eyes, "That's all?"

She looked horribly offended, and a tear rolled down her cheek, "Harry! I was being serious! Do you know how hard that was for me? I've fallen for all the wrong men, Harry, and I never wanted to get that close to you because I was afraid I would ruin our friendship. That friendship means everything to me, Harry! _Everything!_ Now I've messed it up...Merlin, I hate Valentine's Day..." Hermione covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Harry immidiatly stopped laughing and took her in his embrace.

"Oh, Hermione...", he stroked her hair, as she started to cry silently in his chest, "I didn't mean anything bad by it. I was just worried it was something bad. And you could NEVER ruin our friendship. And do you know why that is? Because I love you too..." At the end of hs statement, Hermione cried harder, and he wondered if he said the wrong thing. She looked up at him, teary eyed, "Do you really mean it?"

He wiped away hear tears with his thumbs and smiled, "Of course."

She grinned broadly and threw herself at him, knocking them both off the couch. She grasped his face and kissed him before he could react. He moaned into the kiss, and she smiled against his lips. He licked her bottom lip, and she rewarded him by opening her mouth wider so he could explore it, both of their tounges clashing. Soon they gained control, and the kisses were soft and loving. They broke apart for a moment, just long enough to get back on the couch, Hermione laying on top of Harry, the side of her face against his chest, moving up and down with each breath Harry took. He was absent-mindedly playing with her hair, and her arms were around him.

Hermione lifted her head and kssed him on the lips, "Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione."

* * *

I just came up with this idea three hours ago. Had to write it. Let me know if you like it!

Please review. If I get more than my last one shot I won't remove it...

Stacy


End file.
